Forever Changed
by SweetieLove
Summary: Immortality. Was it a blessing or a curse? For an immortal being such as I, the line between them was blurred. A take on the origin of the Witch Princess and Harvest Goddess.


**Authoress's Notes:** I just love the Harvest Goddess and the Witch Princess and I decided to write a story about them. This is my take on their origin and past. I'm hoping I did them justice. By the way, I used the AP/ToT names on them. It just kind of fits for me. And this is another play on perspectives... so there. :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harvest Moon. But I own a virtual puppy though. ^_^

It has been many years since I've tasted what it was like to be human once more. To actually feel the radiance of the sun every time I step out from my pond, to experience what it felt like to be happy, angry, bitter, or sad, to finally feel what it was like to love and be loved.

It has been so long that I barely remember what the feeling of security was like.

To live forever was something many wanted to achieve. They'd scour the globe to find herbs or plants to prolong their life or hire scientists with great knowledge to create all kinds of formulas to make people live for centuries more to come. But was everything really worth it?

Was the ability to live forever really worth it in the end? Even I don't know anymore.

"Hey, sis. Why the long face?"

The Witch Princess stood, proud and confident, near the trees surrounding my small pond. Over the thousand years I've known her, she almost never changed. She always wore her ragged hair down and she never goes out without her small pouch of vials tied around her waist. And the mischievous grin that never left her face.

But she wasn't always like this. And we both knew why.

I sat at the edge of the pond and sighed, my breath somewhat shaky. It was nearing midnight and there wasn't a single soul in sight. Leaves rustled as the slow breeze traveled along the islands, wrapping its tendrils around everything it touches. The stars were out, shimmering brightness laid out on the dark sky, and the moon was shining with its glowing radiance. Peaceful nights like these were a rarity nowadays.

Silence fell as I refused to speak. It was then the Witch Princess began to fidget in her place near the trees. She stepped out and faced me with calculating eyes, most probably thinking of a witty remark to what I may say next.

Instead, she plopped herself down beside me and rested her head on her knees.

"I'm guessing you're thinking about what could've been, aren't you?" The blonde whispered, her voice muffled by the position on the way she sat.

I could only nod at her statement and stare at the stars once more. A groan was the only response I got from her.

"I can't help but imagine to what could have happened if we weren't the ones who were chosen to be the immortal deities who will assist the Harvest King from his job."

It wasn't before long when we heard soft footsteps coming towards our path. My sister hid herself in the trees, being one with the shadows once more as I placed myself on the pond. But there was something wrong with the fact that the islanders never go out of their homes once evening sets in. It was their belief that it will only result in misfortune and misery if they continue to do. But the soft pitter-patter of the footsteps weren't hesitant, rather they were curious…

"Diana, let's go. Someone's coming."

"No, Vivi. It's alright. We can trust this person."

It was Chelsea, still clad in her cotton pajamas, walking slowly towards our direction.

"I couldn't sleep. I've been having nightmares," she whispered, "Sorry if I disturbed you guys."

Witch Princess let out a sigh as she propped herself down once more beside me. I knelt down at the edge of the pond, creating ripples at the water with every brush of my fingertips.

"What brings you here, Chelsea? It's already past midnight and you have a lot of duties ahead of you for tomorrow. Tell us, what is troubling you?"

The brunette faced the Church and stared at it before sitting beside the witch.

"My father. I'm worried about him."

"If that's the only thing you want to know, child, he's doing quite fine. Although, there is one thing that has been bothering me for a while now…" I trailed off, locking my eyes with hers as a cold shiver ran down my spine.

"It's…It's not that. It's just that he was the biggest reason as to why I actually left home. He was really obsessed in finding a way to prolong his life, to live forever, to be immortal and all that gibberish. After all, the company was practically his life."

"Somehow, your father actually reminds me of people I know," Witch Princess remarked, "don't you think so, Harvest?"

"I definitely agree with you there."

Chelsea looked at us, back and forth, before continuing, "I've been having dreams about him, lately. The scariest one just occurred a while ago and, being the insomniac I am at times, I decided to do a little check-up on all the Islands. I borrowed Kirk's boat and this was the first place I actually wanted to go."

A sigh escaped from her lips. "And without meaning to, I eavesdropped a bit on your conversation. I'm really sorry for that, you know. I just wanted someone to talk to so I walked up here as carefully as I can without making much noise."

"Well, you definitely got us startled. But you really should rest now, Chelsea."

Her eyes widened and she stood up. A small strawberry suddenly emerged from her hands as she slowly tossed it to the pond.

"I'm sorry but I can't just leave… I want to know more." She bit her lip.

"Want to know more about what?" The blonde witch was readying herself for a spell. And, honestly, this will most probably the first time I won't have to stop her from using magic.

"Your past."

Witch Princess dropped her magic bottles down to the ground and I was left speechless.

"Oh come on. No need to get worked up over something. You guys know my whole life. Practically from the time I was a baby to where I am now. I think it's just fair you tell me your life stories. I'm sure your jobs are a lot better than mine anyway."

"If only we had the choice, we'd choose to be human again once more rather than spend another hundred years as immortal beings." The moon glowed as I prepared the pond for the farmer. Certainly, it is time to unravel the truth.

A time I and my sister have been waiting for centuries.

"Sis, you aren't seriously considering telling her what happened to us?" The witch asked, wondering eyes staring at the rancher.

"We owe her for reviving the Islands, Vivi. I believe she has the right to know more about our pasts as part of our gratitude towards her." Chelsea smiled at that and went over to give me a tight embrace.

"But I believe that it is better for us to show you rather than tell you the story."

With a wave of my hand, I transformed the small Pond into the picture of what was once our home, with mountains surrounding the small village and trees providing us with food and shelter. And with a small tug of my hand, I grabbed Chelsea's arm…

…and threw her into the Pond.

* * *

Chelsea was lying down in a meadow of grass.

The wind was giving out steady breeze, her chocolate locks and red bandana swaying along the wind. She could smell the faint scent of oranges and mangoes as she inhaled the warm fragrance of the grass surrounding her. She stood up to a sitting position, noticing the beautiful array of flowers around her for the first time. She smiled as she plucked a violet near her and tucked it behind her ear.

"Hey, lady, you might want to get out of there before the sun sets."

The rancher looked at the standing girl nearby with a basket of fruits she carried with her arms. The girl had a beautiful physique that was heavily accentuated by her clothes, as plain as they were. She had green hair tied into two long plaits behind her with a crown of flowers adorned over her head. Her eyes matched her mane up to the exact shade of emerald glinting under the sun with a playful smile crawling its way up to her youthful face.

"You can stare at me all-day long but it won't make the sun move any slower."

Chelsea rubbed her eyes before looking at the girl once more.

"Diana?"

An expression of surprise appeared before the green-haired girl. "How'd you know my name? Who are you, lady?"

"Um… Where am I exactly first? I don't think I've ever been here before…"

Confused by the sudden change of topic, Diana shook her head fiercely before smiling her widest grin. "Are you kidding me? You're in Mineral Town, the most beautiful village in the whole world! How'd you got here, by the way, lady? I didn't see you walk from the giant ship this morning."

"Um… Magic?"

Silence. Chelsea felt it very stifling, and it would have swallowed her up had the other girl spoke up first.

"That's amazing! You have to tell me all about it. Do you want to stay with us for dinner? My sister and I rarely have guests nowadays and I'm sure she wouldn't mind having another person around the house."

"Uh, sure. Why not?"

The two walked down the mountain where Chelsea magically "came" from. They trekked through the forest, crossed the river, passed by the mines and walked past more trees before reaching the village. Once there, they started talking for a bit before they reached Diana's home.

"So… you have a sister?" Chelsea inquired.

"I do. She's really fun to be with, a bit naughty and arrogant sometimes, but you'll get used to it once you really know how sweet and thoughtful she is."

"That's nice. Are the two of you close?"

"Very. She's the only family I have left though most of the people around here don't believe us when we say we're siblings."

At that right moment, a couple of girls glared at the pair's direction. Diana looked down for a moment, her shoulder drooping as they walked.

"Those girls were kind of mean, don't you think?"

"It's not only them. It's the whole village."

"The whole village hates a pair of girls who strive for a living around here? And for the fact that it's only the two of them left in their own family?" Chelsea stopped to admire a store that had a row of apples on display. She took one and rubbed it on her shirt then placed it back when she knew it really shined before catching up with Diana. The store owner only stared in reply as the brunette walked off.

"Why do they hate you?"

The girl with the basket stopped before turning her face into Chelsea's eyes. Her face had a puzzled look and she looked at her basket once more.

"It's a long story. We'll tell you all about it on supper." She faced the rancher with a smile. "Oh, and we're already here by the way."

Chelsea looked at the small cottage before them. It was plain and quaint and quite a bit smaller than most of the houses they've seen along the village. Vines surrounded their home, wrapped along the posts and jambs while flowers were grown right at the front. The typical cottage you might see in a small village.

"Viv, I'm home! And I brought along a friend if you wouldn't mind." Diana placed the basket on a nearby table and started calling for her sister. But it seemed that she was already expecting her.

She had blond hair tied neatly in a bun and glowing red orbs that held power in its gaze. She radiated that sneaky yet commanding aura from her, but her smile was sincere enough for Chelsea to trust her. She was led into the kitchen not far from the doorstep where a stack of plates, a loaf of bread, a pot of stew and a bit of roast were prepared on the table.

"I've just finished preparing supper," the blonde said, closing a black leather book she was reading, "and I was about to call for you."

"This person just magically appeared out of nowhere at the mountain while I was out picking flowers to sell. By the way, lady, meet Vivi. She's my sister." Diana motioned for Chelsea to sit down beside her at their dining table.

"And? You don't feed people around here unless they have a good reason to."

Chelsea stared at the two before allowing herself to speak. "Might I just ask who's the older of the two of you?"

"We don't know," they said simultaneously. Vivi sat across Diana as she passed on the bread and stew she made for the two of them. "Our parents died in an accident in the mountains when we were young. The mayor said that much anyway." It was Vivi who spoke. "We were adopted when we were just infants. Our caretaker died a few years back. She never told us who's who and what's what around here. We had to survive on our own."

Diana shrugged," That's all there is to know about—"

"I don't think so," Chelsea interrupted," I really appreciate the fact that you allowed me to stay here in your home and have supper with you with the most delicious stew I've ever tasted but I really want to know as to why the villagers around here have some sort of grudge at you guys." The brunette took in a long breath, finally able to express what she felt.

"It's the summoning."

"Again?"

Diana sighed, slicing up a small portion of the roast on her plate. "Every year, everyone takes turns offering gifts to the pond where a magical being resides. It's been a long-standing tradition around here in the village, a tradition that should never be missed no matter what happens."

"More like a needless procedure of a sacred duty." Vivi muttered, taking in a bowl of the stew.

"They say that when the magical being likes your offer, he'll offer you the gift of eternal life. If you're lucky, he may even be able to grant you a wish with whatever your heart desires."

"That's certainly interesting," Chelsea commented while buttering up a small slice of the brea, "Then, what's all the fuss?"

"And… you can say that we were the ones who got picked."

Chelsea tried her best not to spit the water she was drinking.

"We're going to be summoned, we just don't know when."

The girl with the red orbs carefully sipped on the broth she made, "Ever since news spread that the mysterious creature of the Pond liked the cucumber we offered… I think you already understand how the village reacted.

After Chelsea finished her food, though she barely ate, she was led upstairs by the young girls to their spare bedroom for her to stay. It had a small bed, a small drawer with lamp placed on top and a dressed placed right beside a window. Despite its cozy layout, Chelsea couldn't sleep well until the moon shone brightly high in the sky. She closed her eyes as she slowly felt the pull of deep slumber awaiting her…

…and a loud scream pierced the air.

* * *

_I knew what happened next all too well._

It was the memory that haunts me and my sister up to this day.

"Harvest, I think you'd want to skip some parts. Chelsea may be too absorbed in the memory there in your pond."

"No", I said, "She wanted to know what happened. If she wants to understand our sadness, she'll need to know everything. Though I'll do everything in my ability to tone it down."

I let my magic relax for a while before I continue. The emotion and the energy required for the spell was quite tiring to execute. It had been a while since I've used spells like these.

"You know, back then, you relied on me." Witch Princess remarked.

"Come again?"

"I cooked for the both of us, did the laundry, cleaned the house and studied some of the academic books we found in the cellar while you were out playing under the sun."

I only rolled my eyes. "Get over it, Viv. The situation's changed now."

"But it's still nice to remember, don't you think?"

I smiled, "Yes. Yes I do".

I brushed my fingertips at the surface of the pond once more before I saw the image of Chelsea again.

And the haunting memories of the past.

* * *

Chelsea was running as fast as she could.

Once she heard the scream, she quickly searched for the two around the house only to find that they were gone. She followed her instincts and ran straight towards the mountains. For once, she was happy that her ranch work actually paid off in some way other than gold.

Once she reached the forest, she slowly crept along the grass, listening to the sounds that may vibrate along the trees that can reach her from a distance. She looked at the stars for direction, knowing which way was north, east, west and south. Bearings checked, she ran once more when she noticed the pond they passed by before. It was glowing in an eerie way and out rose a creature she's never seen before.

The sisters were standing right in front of the creature. Chelsea couldn't see it properly due to lack of light, but just getting a glimpse of its outline already sent goose bumps around her spine. She scooted closer to the bushes near the two.

Her hands were already itching to grab them from the creature, or tell them to run away while she distracted it but Vivi's words caught her by surprise.

"Spare Diana. I'll take her place."

"No Vivi! You can't! You'll do our village more service than I can, anyway."

"Oh come on! Stop with all the drama. Just go back home and leave this to me."

"You don't need to do it all alone. We'll go together."

The magical creature looked at the two, his hands playing with something as they continued to argue. Was that a cucumber, Chelsea thought, if so, is this the person who'll grant them eternal life and the wishes they desired?

Then why were they arguing?

Impatient, the magical being silenced the two. Fed up with their words, she grabbed Diana by the wrist and threw her into the glowing pond.

Angered by the sudden action of the monster, Vivi threw herself into the monster only to be thrown back into a tree nearby. She stood up and continued to fight the monster until she could free her sister from the pond. Soon enough, the blonde grew impatient with the useless wounds and cuts she got. She decided to apply the knowledge she found from the books she read in their home, the books of dark magic.

She charged in on the magical being once more, opening a vial of dark liquid she had stashed in her dress when something unexpected happened.

The magical creature dragged her sister away from the water right before she dived straight into it, the contents of the vial quickly spreading inside. Moments later, the blonde was dragged out of the pond as well.

Chelsea remained in a state of shock, unable to make her body move from the events that just happened right before her eyes. She wanted to scream but she couldn't find her voice to do so. She wanted to run but she couldn't find the strength to even stand up. She wanted to close her eyes from the scene but she knew that what happened right there at the Pond was forever imprinted in her mind.

She passed out right afterwards but not before locking eyes with the magical creature that forever changed the lives of two innocent girls that had a beautiful life ahead of them that was crushed by the selfishness of that monster.

* * *

_This time, I was startled as well._

The brunette laid there at the edge of the pond passed out from the intensity of the events that she saw. I quickly took my place at the Pond but not before Chelsea waking from her sleep.

"That was scary," she only muttered before sitting up and stared at the two of us. "You…You were forced to become who you really guys are."

"We didn't expect that to happen when we offered our gift at the Pond. We really didn't expect that… whoever offered the right gift would be a servant of the Harvest King. That monster lied to us all." Witch Princess exhaled sadly.

"I tried to swim away from the Pond but the waves kept pulling me in."

"I tried to stop that monster from what he was doing, but I was too weak to even land a single blow to his ugly face."

"Remember this, Chelsea, immortality is not what it seems. We never had the chance to live a normal life." With that, I flicked in the things me and my sister saw over the years. Loved ones dying, war, corruption, you name it.

"We never really had the chance to truly appreciate what life had in store for us in the end. That's why we have a hard time understanding what you humans are thinking."

"We don't know how much you feel but at least we tried to help in some way."

"Thank you, the both of you." The farmer looked down at her now-dry clothes. She looked at the rising sun, at us, and then smiled.

And then she left without a single glance back at our direction.

After a while, my sister couldn't help but ask, "You know, I never really understood why she wanted to look at our past and all. Was it really that interesting?"

I shook my head. "Do you really want to know?" A nod from her was all I needed.

I brushed my fingertips against the water to reveal Chelsea walking back to her ranch and entering her farmhouse. She looked at the picture beside her bed. It showed her father laid down in a hospital bed, smiling weakly as he proudly showed his bald head and the ribbon tied on the chest pocket of his hospital clothes. She went to her telephone and dialed in a number.

"Hey Dad, I know it's been a long time since I left, but I just wanted you to know something important. Living forever isn't really all that great."

I smiled as Chelsea talked animatedly at her father once more, discussing their future plans of seeing each other again and all that. The Witch Princess smirked at the image right before leaving for her island once more. As she walked away from me, she reminded me once more of what once happened. But Chelsea taught me a valuable lesson as well after her phone call with her father.

"Hey, Sis?"

"Yeah?"

"It's been a long time since we've picked flowers together," I held out my hand, "It's not too late to actually try and enjoy the few benefits of being immortal."

She smiled. "You know, for once, I might actually agree with you there."

I can definitely say that I haven't had this much fun with my sister for centuries now.

Whatever happened in the past was destined to happen. It's what shapes you to become who you are. But whatever happens now is what really matters. It's what shapes you to become who you will be for the generations to come.

And for us immortal deities, it was the greatest lesson we have ever learned from a human being.


End file.
